Trick Or Treat, Kanone!
by Atari Atagashi-Chan
Summary: Eyes wanted to please Kanone in some way. What better way to please him than to show up on his doorstop in a kitty costume saying 'trickortreat' and holding out a bag for candy? [KanonexEyesFluffshounenai] SLIGHT AU ONESHOT


A/N: Omg! I just got the PERFECT fic plot!-! (I even ran into my room and tripped over my laptop's cord... XD) Normally, I'd write Naruto things. BUT, since Spiral is an EXTREMELY close second in ratings for me, I will write my absolute favorite pairing! Kanone x Eyes! Yay! (Aw... my wonderful and beloved Kousuke-kun won't be in this fic too much... -cry-)

Summary: Eyes wanted to please Kanone in some way. What better way to please him than to show up on his doorstop in a kitty costume saying 'trick-or-treat' and holding out a bag for candy? KanoneEyes- Shounen Ai I guess this could be considered AU, also... ONESHOT

Kanone Seme (Even though he has his Uke moments...)  
Eyes Uke (And, yeah... he has his seme moments, too... XD)

Disclaimer: I don't own the ingenious and perfect Spiral series... if I did, Kousuke would be mine, he would get more screen time, and he would get more lines so Greg Ayers could use his awesome talents in voice acting more... XD

* * *

A beautiful piano tune sounded throughout the mansion of Eyes Rutherford. The silver-haired teen may have been playing the tune, but it was all subconscious. Yes, his mind was elsewhere.

He had been thinking about Kanone a lot lately. More so than usual, it seemed.

_Ping_

Eyes' pinky landed on a high G sharp and snapped him out of his trance.

"Kanone..." He whispered, his vibrant cerulean eyes dulling. Almost out of instinct, his mind raced to the possibilities of seeing his childhood companion once more... only, on friendly terms. Without thinking, Eyes looked over to the calendar and noticed something quite convenient. "Halloween..." And that's when he got the crazy idea. "Th-that's it!"

* * *

"Er... Yo, Rutherford... what's with the cat outfit...? You going trick-or-treating or something?" Kousuke asked, walking along beside the shorter teen. Eyes didn't answer and continued walking along in his normal oblivious manner, but he still seemed to have more of a bounce in his step than usual. Kousuke blinked, wondering if Eyes had been drugged by the hunters or something like that. "Er... Rutherford? You listening to me...?"

"I'm going home... good day..." Eyes whispered, the slightest hint of a smile to his expression. Kousuke gaped at what he had just seen.

"S-smiling...? R-Rutherford... _smiling_!-?" The green-eyed teen shook his head and blinked. "Woah... I must be hallucinating or something..."

Eyes hummed the rest of the way home. He hadn't hummed in a long time. In fact, he didn't even know if he had ever hummed before.

"Kanone... You'll get a surprise you'll never forget..."

* * *

"I look... ridiculous..." Eyes mused to himself as he blinked innocently, looking at his reflection in the mirror. Black cat paws, boots, tail, whiskers, nose, and large kitty ears completed the look of the 'halloweenafied' Eyes. He wore a bell collar around his neck with a big black bow tied in the back. A ribbon dangled from his tail with a bell tied onto either end of it. He had on a tight black tank top and some capris he had found in his closet. The teen cocked his head and blinked once more. A slight tint of red came to his cheeks. "It's for Kanone..." He reminded himself. "That's right... Kanone..." With a sharp nod, Eyes turned on his heel and grabbed his pumpkin-bag to act like he was trick-or-treating and started on his way out, blushing wildly and lowering his head to where no one could see him.

* * *

Kanone hummed happily to himself as he munched on the sugar-enhanced candy. It was Halloween, of course, so it was okay to have a bunch.

"Hmm... I wonder if Eyes likes candy..." Kanone asked himself with a sigh as he leant back in his couch and closed his eyes. "I wish I could see him again..." He whispered almost inaudibly. As if right on cue, the doorbell sung it's tune. The brown-haired teen blinked to himself and got up, confusedly. It was about twenty minutes before eleven at night now, so it was no surprise kids had been out trick-or-treating, but who in hell would come all the way out to Kanone Hilberts' house? It was quite a distance after all. Kanone cautiously opened the door, only to find two big cerulean blue eyes looking innocently up at him.

"T-trick-or-treat... Kanone-kun..."

"E-Eyes..." Kanone gasped breathlessly. A smile widened on his face when he saw what the teen was wearing, not to mention how pathetically hard he was blushing. "..d-did you dress up like that... f-for me?" Eyes nodded, a tiny sympathetic smile on his face. Kanone giggled a bit to himself. "You look...so cute..." He whispered. Eyes blushed bright red and looked up hopefully to the taller teen.

"Y-you think so...?" A jingle emitted from the bells of his collar and tail ribbon as the silver-haired teen looked up. Kanone walked off his doorstep and took Eyes into a warm embrace.

"I know so..." And their lips met. If Eyes could have moved his tail, he would've been wagging it very hard at that moment, for that was the happiest moment of his life.

_Neither fate nor law can tear us apart. We know our destiny... and we will live it to the fullest._

**Fin**

* * *

A/N: er, yeah... XD Me not so good at writing fluff yaoi... at least, I don't think I am... eheh... thanks in advance to everyone who reviews! If you liked this and want me to make a sequel, I can do something like this with a Christmas scenario, which would be a lot easier to make cuter... (Please, though, tell me if you want more fluff, smutty fluff, smut (in all it's fullest), or just mild fluffy-fluff! XD) PLEASE REVIEW! Arigato gozaimasu! (If you watch/read Naruto and are looking for smexy yaoi, look up my fic 'Turning the Pages'... seeing as my profile isn't working... XD)  
And, yeah. I made up that line at the end, just because it seemed right to put something there... XD Ja! (It was short, ne?) 


End file.
